The present invention relates to distributed resource management in networks. In particular, but not exclusively, it relates to resource management and tracking of network sessions in a Next Generation Network (NGN).
Next generation networking (NGN) is a broad term relating to networking that transports many kinds information and services (eg voice, data, multimedia and so on) in a packet-based system. This type of network may be used to provide Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) services to end users, or for other types of data. It relies on a Resource reservation and Admission Control Sub-system (RACS) to reserve and guarantee quality of service (QoS). Several standard bodies have addressed RAC subsystem architecture.
The International Telecoms Union (ITU-SGI) and the Alliance for Telecommunications Industry Standards (ATIS) have both specified the use of a Resource Access Control Facility (RAC-F). RAC-F and RACS are well known in themselves.
The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) have specified the use of a Resource and Admission Control Sub-system (RACS).